bokunoheroacademiafandomcom-20200225-history
Inko Midoriya
is Izuku Midoriya's mother. Appearance In her younger years, Inko was a slim woman who had short hair with a ponytail on the left. Over the years, she has gained weight and is showing signs of her more mature age. It's implied her change in appearance resulted from guilt she felt towards Izuku's lack of a Quirk. As noted by All Might, Inko reminds him of Nana Shimura, specifically her hair style. Personality Inko is a kind woman who always tries to support her son. When her son was revealed to be Quirkless and seeing him heavily crying, she apologized to him as if it was her own fault. She and her son share many personality traits, such as crying excessively to abnormal and comedic amounts when worried, which leaves her severely dehydrated, or happy and panics often when it comes to startling situations. She also faints often in those times of panic. History Inko is the fourth generation in her family to be born with a Quirk. Later in her life, she married her husband who also had a quirk (Fire Breath) and gave birth to their son who turned out to be Quirkless. She always had some doubt concerning Izuku's dream of becoming a hero; however, after Izuku managed to get in U.A., she apologized for having doubted him and said that she will cheer him on from now on. Synopsis Entrance Exam Arc It was revealed that she made Izuku's initial hero costume as a sign of apology for ever doubting him, which he loved dearly. Sports Festival Arc She was first seen watching the Sport Festival through her TV as she waits for Izuku to appear. She was so overjoyed when Izuku got first place on the Obstacle Course that she began to cry out of happiness. During Izuku's fight against Shouto, she cried in worry and was surrounded by many used tissues After the Sports Festival is finished, the next day at her home during breakfast, Inko and her son talk to each other with the mother saying that, since the Human Cavalry Battle, she fainted seven times and also suffered from severe dehydration from crying to much. Inko talks to Izuku about his Quirk, saying that it is a risky power and that risk doesn't put her mind at ease but she will keep cheering him on nonetheless. Inko asks him if he wants to watch the replay of the Sports Festival, to which Izuku says he will later.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 44 School Trip Arc After Izuku becomes involved in an event called "The Hero Incident" (which involved Izuku and Tomura), Inko went to the Police Station to pick up her son. At the Police Station, she is crying as she is happy to see that her son is alive and alright, asking Izuku to not make her worry so much; Izuku comforts his crying mother, telling her that everything is fine, after that she and Izuku head home.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 70 Hideout Raid Arc After the League of Villains attack on the training camp, her son had phoned her to tell her about his injuries and that he will be fine. Inko asks if he could drop out of U.A. (hinting that she would want him to avoid further injuries) to which Izuku replied that he could not and also could not reveal the source of his power, ending the call.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 85 After the Kamino Ward incident ends with Katsuki being rescued and All For One imprisoned, All Might visits Izuku’s home. All Might enters the Midoriya household, with Izuku and his mother flabbergasted that the Number One Hero has entered their abode. After the three sit down at the table, All Might asks Izuku’s mother for her permission to send Izuku to the U.A dorms. However, Inko is against it. Inko explains that she is worried about her son since his Quirk damages him rather than helps him and is deeply concerned about her son’s future as a Pro Hero after witnessing All Might’s brutal battle, unable to bear the fact that Izuku will also have to face such bloody battles with no hope or possibility of full recovery. Inko states that she has no confidence in U.A and is unable to entrust her son to them.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 96 Izuku tries to convince his mother that his injuries are a result of his inability to control his Quirk, but Inko replies that regardless it is still the responsibility of U.A to take care of their students which they have not done. Inko understands that she is being a strict parent but the safety of her child is her number one priority and she is fine with Izuku continuing to become a Hero since it is his dream as long as he is in a safe environment, which is why she wants to send Izuku to another school. Although he understands his mother, Izuku wants to continue his dream at U.A. since that is where All Might became a Hero. Izuku runs out of the room returns to the room with a letter in his hand; the letter is a thank you from Kouta. Izuku tells his mother that at the training camp, he saved a boy who hated Quirk and Heroes from a villain. Izuku understands that he has a long way to go but for a little while, Kouta and his thank you letter made him a Hero. Izuku declares that even if he cannot study at U.A, he will still keep dreaming to become a Hero. All Might is shocked that Izuku is willing to continue his dream even though it is not as the same place as his idol; All Might is impressed with Izuku’s growth and is glad that he is going on his own path instead of following him, his idol. All Might transforms into his Hero form and kneels before Izuku and Inko, bowing his head, much to their shock. All Might apologizes to Inko for his negligence as Izuku’s teacher and understands that she is worried about the bloody path of a Hero; All Might asks Inko to allow him to walk together with Izuku down his path so that he doesn’t have a bloody future. The former Symbol of Peace also understands Inko’s concerns about the current U.A and tells her that they are reforming their ways. All Might promises that he will nurture and protect Izuku even at the cost of his own life. Inko is shocked at All Might’s resolve, causing her to fall to her knees. Inko states that all she wants is Izuku to be happy and tells All Might that he should never trade his life away for someone else’s sake. Inko tells All Might to continue living and that as long as he can protect and nurture Izuku, she will reconsider her decision to not send Izuku to live at U.A. All Might pledges to protect and nurture Izuku while Izuku tells his mother that he will not worry her.Boku no Hero Academia Manga: Chapter 97 Hero License Exam Arc Quirk and Abilities Attraction of Small Objects: Inko has the ability to attract small objects to her body. Relationships Izuku Midoriya Inko is Izuku's mother and cares deeply for Izuku, even when her son was initially Quirkless; however, she's worried about the consequences of her son's new Quirk after seeing the damage done to his body. Indeed, after the ordeal at the training camp, Inko was completely against him resuming his studies at U.A. due to their inability to protect her son. Only after All Might convinced her did she relent but made Izuku promise to not hurt himself any more to which he did. Hisashi Midoriya Hisashi is her husband, but he has not been seen in either her or her sons life, as his whereabouts are unknown. Trivia * , usually written using kana alone is the Japanese word for parrot, especially small parrots such as the parakeet, lory and conure. Quotes References Site Navigation Category:Characters Category:Females Category:Midoriya Family Category:Civilians Category:Mothers Category:Emitters